


Heat Haze

by aeroas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ;)))), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Loop, fic dedicated to michelle!!!! ily!!!! hbd!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: It was an unbearably hot day in the middle of spring when time had stopped, but the words on his wrist did not.





	Heat Haze

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, michelle!! go give her a follow on tumblr @naminegg !! <33  
> i really wanted to make you a fic for your birthday this year, so thats why i asked about ur otps and fave aus on twitter like a month ago lol !! and then ofc you gave me major feels when u said soriku and THEN u made it worse with soulmate au (my ultimate weakness tbh???) so!!!!!! voila!!!!! i give u the soriku soulmate fic that everyone needs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i dont care that none of you asked!!!!!!!!!

_**b** **ut you already knew that, didn't you, --**_

 

Sora couldn't forget that day, even if he truly wanted to try. 

It was the middle of spring, yet the heat had quickly become unbearable. He could hear his breaths, slow and shallow, among the quiet classroom bathed in early morning. He could feel the heat sticking to his skin, see the sun mocking him within the sky. 

He slouched over his desk, palm resting on his cheek as he lazily gazed around his surroundings: from staring at the birds through the window, to watching the minute hand slowly tick on the clock, the people sighing behind him, Kairi twirling her hair next to him, his teacher mumbling the lesson in front of him. 

It was exactly 8:52 a.m. when the door opened and someone that Sora didn't recognize walked in. Sora's immediate thought was just how  _pale_ this boy was, along with short, light platinum hair and steady teal eyes that made Sora's fingers inexplicably twitch and his stomach grow hotter than the heat on his skin. It was such a stark contrast, compared to the sun-kissed students in the classroom, the sun-kissed people on this tiny and never-changing island, and Sora just couldn't stop _staring._ It wasn't that it was weird, no, rather, it was quite the opposite. Sora felt intrigued and... _attracted._

The thought made Sora subconsciously sit up straighter. 

Yes, Sora could never forget about that day. It was an unbearably hot day, in the middle of spring, when he first met Riku. 

 

* * *

 

_My name is Riku, nice to meet you._

That's how he had introduced himself, before promptly taking an available seat in the back, several desks away from where Sora sat.  

Sora couldn't help but watch; the way he ran his fingers through his coarse hair, how his adam's apple jutted against his throat when he swallowed, when sharp teal eyes slotted themselves with ocean blue. 

They had stared at one another, neither giving any facial expression until Riku gave a small smile, slightly tilting his head to the side. Sora looked away immediately, feeling the flush on his face. 

Throughout the day, Sora kept sneaking back glances at him, occasionally locking eyes with him before quickly turning away, always feeling the familiar warmth that spreads to his ears. Despite being well known for being a, as Kairi once quoted, a talkative piece of shit, Sora never did summon the courage to introduce himself.

"How come you didn't say anything?" Kairi had asked at the end of the day, when both of them were walking towards the ice-cream shop, the sun still glaring heavily above them.

"I don't know what your're talking about," Sora laughed, the strain in his voice noticeable as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Oh, please! Don't think I didn't noticed the flirty eyes you were making at the new kid today," Kairi teased, "You should have gone up to him today!" 

"Ah, well," Sora didn't know what to say, really. That whenever he looked at Riku he became a hot blushing mess? That even just the thought of him made Sora's body coil heatedly? Could he even imagine how he would react if he actually  _talked_ to him? Yeah, no thanks.

Kairi giggled, as if knew the thoughts that ran through his head. "It's okay, you goof,"

They fell into a comfortable silence, their footsteps coming together in sync as they tapped against the pavement. The birds sang a lazy tune within the trees, not seeming to notice the wavy lines of heat that surrounded them. It wasn't until they stood in front of the ice-cream shop when Kairi stopped abruptly, her hand firmly grasping on Sora's forearm. She looked at the door intently, the fire swirling in her gaze made Sora's throat feel suddenly dry.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. She looked at him, her hair and frame seemingly blending in with the heat haze that shrouded them. Her small smile didn't reassure him, neither her light squeeze on his arm.

"They say that your soul-mark is the thought your soulmate has when they first saw you," Kairi said, her expression kept carefully blank. "That whatever they think, the words are etched onto your skin,"

"You know I don't like talking about this," Sora interrupted, his words filled with ice that made Kairi squeeze his arm tighter. 

"It could be anything, you know. It could be an insult to your fashion taste for all that matters," Kairi persisted, suddenly leaning in to an uncomfortable distance. 

"Do you believe in them, So-ra?" She drawled out, the fire suddenly disappearing into a knowing gleam.

"I don't," He mumbled. He stiffened as she moved her grasp from his upper arm down to his wrist, turning it upwards for both of them to see, exposing his vein and the black ink that weaved itself into letters--

                                       ** _why does he keep staring at me_**

"Do you now?" She asked, her voice becoming small, her expression turning deadly serious, one that made Sora itch uncomfortably. He stared down at his wrist, the words clearly engraved into a soul-mark. 

"It's so hot out today," Sora rasped out, his vision becoming blurry with ink and heat. "I think I'm just going to head home," 

"Sora," Kairi whispered, her fingers gently letting go of him. He didn't say anything back, but rather stared down at the pavement as he began to walk in the other direction, his head beginning to pound of letters and words and ink and heat and soulmates and-- 

_Riku._

 

* * *

 

It was still unbearably hot outside. 

Sora found himself in class again, the time showing that it was morning once again, and the heat didn't seem to settle from yesterday. He doesn't quite remember what happened after he left Kairi in front of the ice-cream shop, nor did he remember waking up this morning. 

The classroom was quite; he could still hear the birds singing the minute hand on the clock ticking, the soft murmurs of his teacher. He could hear his heart thumping, the way it increased when he slowly looked down at his wrist, and the way it plummeted when he saw nothing there. 

No letters, no words, no sentence, no ink. 

His memories seemed to blend darkness and heat, his head once again beginning to drum. He looked at Kairi, saw her finger twirling her hair as she focused on the lesson. He shifted his eyes to the back of the room, where Riku had sat--

to see that he wasn't there. 

Was he only a figment of Sora's dream, too? 

Sora squeezed his eyes shut, his breaths coming out in ragged stutters. Everything seemed to grow louder in the room-- the birds, the students, the clock, the teacher, the pounding of his head, and this  _fucking heat_ that seemed to crush him. 

It was exactly 8:52 a.m. when everything became silent, and the figment of Sora's dream walked in.

"My name is Riku, nice to meet you." 

Sora stood up, the loud scraping of his chair bringing attention to the rest of the class, who looked at him with distraught eyes. He curled his hands into his fist, feeling the small amount of blood coming out as he tried to desperately grasp the situation. 

"Weren't you here yesterday?" 

Riku gave him this look, one that screamed uncertainty, of awestruck, of confusion, of heat. Noise seemed to drown out except for the space between them, Riku giving him look of uncertainty and Sora giving back a look of despair. 

"Sora, _sit down!_ " Kairi hissed, breaking him out of his trance. She was tugging on his shirt frantically, her knuckles turning white. He broke his gaze with Riku, seeing that everyone else was staring at him with confused eyes. He mumbled an apology and sat back down, burying his face in his hands. He could still feel everyone's gaze on him, including Riku's teal eyes, but he didn't dare to look up, not until the bell rang. 

This time, it was the other way around. Sora felt Riku's eyes on him as the day dragged on, the intensity of his stare making Sora shudder. He didn't look back at him, though. No, he was purposely avoiding him, and both of them knew so. 

He was walking with Kairi again after school, towards the ice-cream shop. It was another walk in silence, one that made Sora shift uncomfortably as Kairi thought of the words to say to him. 

But he knew what she was going to ask.  _What was up with you today? Was that scene this morning a stunt? How come your avoiding someone that you never even met before, as if your life depends on it?_

It's not Riku he's avoiding. It's the fact that he can't tell apart the difference between dream and reality anymore. 

It's the fact that he's reliving the same events as yesterday, the same heat. 

It's the fact that black ink is stained on his wrist once more, but not with the words that he saw yesterday. 

It's the fact that his skin tingled when he stood up this morning, the fact that when he sat down he saw different letters, different words, a different sentence:  

                                      **_i was_**

 

* * *

Another morning haze in class. The heat was still suffocating him, the birds were still singing and his teacher was still mumbling. Kairi was still twirling her hair with her finger, and his wrist was still absent of ink. 

He had a plan today. One that involved a certain Riku walking in the door at approximately 8:52 a.m. 

When he did, he introduced himself like he did the previous two days, "My name is Riku, nice to meet you."

Riku looked directly at Sora after, determination sparking in his eyes as Sora felt his skin tingle. He looked down at his wrist, seeing the dark words carefully carving themselves onto his body. 

                                  _ **but you already knew that, didn't you, sora?**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this fic!! feel free to cry with me on my tumblr @aeroas!


End file.
